Thrown in the Deep End
by Bookworm742
Summary: It wasn't that Aaliyah had a problem with the Potters, it was just James Potter she had a problem with. It's like he's been out to get her since the day they met and she would have been perfectly happy pretending that he didn't exist, if it wasn't for the fact he was her brother's best friend.
1. Back to Hogwarts

**Hi guys so I'm starting a new story...**

 **But I am determined that this one won't end up like my other stories. You see every so often I get in the mood to start a new fanfic but after about 3 chapters I get bored and loose interest. However I've figured out why that is. For my other two stories I rushed straight into them making up the characters and plot as I went along. But for this story I took the time to plan it out, I know who all the characters are and what is going to happen.**

 **I'm really excited for this story and I'm really excited to introduce my OC's; Ciaran Wood, Annie Johnston, Kensington Line, Christopher Wilson, Julianne Wilson, Ethan Wilson and the main character of this story Aaliyah**

 **Now this is a JamesPotterXOC**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **I do not own Harry Potter and never will. I am simply borrowing the amazing world and characters created by J.K Rowling for this story. All I own are the OC's listed above.**_

The Journey is Half the Fun

* * *

Aaliyah felt a bubble of excitement build up inside her as she got closer to the platform. Her mum and her dad trailed along behind as her and her brother Christopher took part in their annual race to see who could get to the platform first. Although Christopher was seventeen and was hours away from starting his last year at Hogwarts, he was not above racing to platform 9 3/4 like a first year. But Aaliyah wouldn't have it any other way and it felt odd to think that next year she would have to do it on her own. However all her sentimental thoughts were forgotten when she spotted the pillar between platforms 9 and 10. She broke into a sprint. Pushing her trolley at a dangerous speed to try and reach the platform first. But this year, like ever year, they ran through the barrier at the exact same time. Aaliyah still wasn't sure if this was because even though Christopher was a year older, they were evenly matched athletically or if he just let her win. The latter seemed highly unlikely though as all of the Wilsons were extremely competitive, her parents included.

Aaliyah examined her surroundings, her eyes scanning the crowd for her friends. Despite the fact that her family were early, the platform was packed as always. Her mother sniffed and seemed to be searching her purse for a hanky ' Oh Christopher, I can't believe it's your last year. It feels like just yesterday we were dropping you off for the first time and now its the last time'. Her dad chuckled 'We're going to have to drop them off again at Christmas and Easter Julianne' her mum seemed to think it over for a moment 'I suppose your right, now come here darlings I want a hug before you go' her mother laughed before pulling them in to an extremely tight hug. 'Mum, you know you can let go now' Christopher laughed. Their mother flushed but released them nonetheless. Aaliyah went over to her dad and gave him a quick hug. He ruffled her hair 'Have a good year princess and remember no boys!' she rolled her eyes. She'd been on about five dates during her whole time at Hogwarts and had never had a boyfriend. Mostly because of her over protective brother who scared them all off. Her dad gave Christopher a hug and gave him the usual speech about how he needs to protect me from boys. Her mother tutted 'Come on now Ethan, let the girl have some fun' she turned to me with a devilish grin 'Ignore your father dear, you go and have a great year'. Christopher must have decided this was a good time to make our escape because he grabbed her arm and said ' Oh look there's the Potters, come on Lea let's go say hello' and dragged her off

Once they were a safe distance away from their parents she turned to Christopher ' Did you really spot the Potters or were you just trying to get away'. 'Both' he said cheerfully and pulled her in the direction of the Potters before she could object. It's not that she had a problem with the Potters she actually greatly admired Harry and Ginny Potter for their roles in the war and the fact that Mrs. Potter used to play for her favourite Quidditch team the Holyhead Harpies didn't hurt either. She didn't have a problem with Albus Potter either, they were in the same year and shared a lot of classes together and even though he's a Slytherin and she's a Griffindoor they got on quite well. She didn't know Lily Potter very well but she had always seemed very sweet. The only Potter she truly had a problem with was James Potter.

Even though he was one of her brother's best friends and his cousin Rose was one of Aaliyah's closest friends they didn't get on at all. When Aaliyah was a first year before she had made friends with the girls in her dormitory she used to tag along with her brother and his friends. Christopher of course had no problem with this but James Potter didn't try hard to hide how much her presence annoyed him. She could of got over this if it wasn't for the fact that he still acted like this whenever she talked to her brother. The fact that she had been subjected to many of his pranks didn't help his case either. Christopher thinks her dislike of Potter is irrational but she thinks it's one of the most rational decisions he's ever made.

Aaliyah who had been so caught up in thinking about her reasons for hating James Potter that she didn't realise that they'd already reached the three Potter siblings. Christopher was already animatedly talking to the eldest Potter who hadn't seemed to notice her presence yet, because he hadn't made any comments about how she needs to find her own friends. She stood to the side awkwardly, wondering if perhaps Christopher wouldn't notice if she was to discreetly turn around and sprint in the other direction. As if sensing her thoughts Albus gave her the perfect excuse to leave ' Rose is over there with her parents if you were wondering' he said kindly. She gave him a grateful smile 'Thanks Albus'. 'Christopher I'm gonna go talk to Rose now' he gave her a nod 'See on the train' she smiled and walked towards Rose. 'See ya Wilson' she stopped dead on her tracks. She couldn't have heard correctly, James Potter did not just say goodbye to her. She turned around and saw that Christopher had a huge smile on his face, probably hoping that they had decided to bury the hatchet and get along, Lily Potter had a knowing grin on her face that Aaliyah definitely didn't want to know the reason for, Albus looked downright confused and James Potter was looking at her expectantly. She raised a brow 'Um.. see ya Potter' she said although it came out as more of a question. She gave an awkward wave to the group and walked in the direction Albus had said Rose was in. All the while wondering what on earth had just happened.

* * *

After finding Rose and saying a quick hello to her parents and her brother Hugo, the two girls went off to find Annie and Kensy, the other two girls that made up their group. They searched for the girls for a few minutes but couldn't find them anywhere on the platform. Rose scratched her head 'Maybe they've already found a compartment' she nodded. They walked through the train till Aaliyah heard a giggle that unmistakably belonged to Kensy. Aaliyah nodded her head in the direction of the compartment 'Reckon they're in there' Rose shrugged 'Worth a shot'. They walked in to the compartment and Aaliyah wasn't sure if she should laugh or cover her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Rose's hand shoot up to cover her mouth and her face turn the colour of her hair. Kensy was in the compartment but the person she was with was most definitely not Annie. Kensy currently sat snogging Leo Corner, a Ravenclaw in their year. Aaliyah cleared her throat 'I hate to interrupt but..'. Kensy untangled herself from Leo and she had the decency to look embarrassed 'Oh..um..hi guys'. Aaliyah shook her head, always the same.

If there was anything Aaliyah had learned about Kensington Line in their 6 years of friendship it was that she had one weakness, boys. Oh yeah and that she won't take it kindly if you call her by her full name. That said you could also say that Kensy was the weakness of many of the boys at Hogwarts. Kensy had shoulder length, wavy blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes the same colour as Aaliyah's hair. Despite living in England she had a perfect tan and a dazzling smile that could make any boy swoon.

Kensy let out an awkward laugh, 'Leo, maybe you should go now' she winked 'But we can finish 'catching up' later'. After Leo left Rose and Aaliyah sat down across from Kensy. 'Seriously Kensy, you really couldn't wait till school started' Rose scolded, 'Just passing the time, took you long enough to get here'. Aaliyah sat forward 'You seriously amaze me, school hasn't even started yet and you've already managed a quick snogging sesion, while I can't even get a date'. Rose patted her shoulder 'It's not that no one wants to date you, lots of guys do, it's just..' 'Your super fit older brother scares them all off' Kensy finished for her cheerfully. Aaliyah grimaced 'Eww Kense that's my brother your talking about'. Kensy had the nerve to laugh 'A girl can look' she pouted 'But don't worry I'll keep my hands to my self'.

Aaliyah heard a snort behind her and the door slid open to reveal Annie Johnston, the missing member of their group. She walked into the compartment, her curly, black hair bouncing behind her and her bottle green eyes shining with amusement, 'Please, you couldn't keep your hands to yourself if your life depended on it'. Kensy, being mature as always, stuck her tongue out at her 'Could to'. Aaliyah shared a look with Annie and Rose and they all burst out laughing. After their laughter had died down Aaliyah addressed the girls 'So how was everyone's summers'. Rose shrugged 'The usual, spent lots of time at the Burrow and at the Potters house. Dad took me and Hugo to see that Quidditch match I was telling yous about, the Canons against the Arrows'. 'Was it any good' she asked. Rose grimaced 'The Canons lost 320-30, Dad didn't talk to anyone for a week' The girls all laughed they knew all about Mr. Weasley's obsession with the Canons.

Kensy leaned forward a devilish grin on her face 'Well you guys know how I spent most of the summer in Italy right?' the all nodded 'Well I met this guy..'. Aaliyah held up her hand 'Stop right there missy, we've had enough of your sexual escapades for one day' Kensy rolled her eyes but Annie looked confused. After Rose filled her in on what they had witnessed she laughed 'Well I didn't meet any hot Italians or snog any Ravenclaws' she added as an after thought 'But mum and dad took me and Richard to Disneyland' Aaliyah stared at her blankly and was relieved to see Kensy doing the same. Must be a muggle reference she thought. When Annie saw the girls confusion she explained to them that it's a muggle park with rides and such. Rose, whose mother is a muggleborn like Annie, nodded in agreement. 'Sounds very fun' she supplied kindly still not completely understanding why muggles have a theme park dedicated to a cartoon mouse.

Annie smiled 'What about you Lea, did you meet and hot Italian dudes. She laughed 'Because there are so many hot Italians hanging around rural Dorset'. Annie giggled ' You never know'. She shook her head ' It was quite a boring summer actually. I spent a lot of time practising Quidditch with Christopher, he wants to play professionally after Hogwarts and because it's his last year the scouts are going to be paying close attention'. Rose smiled 'Considering all the practice you got in during the summer are you going to finally try out for the team'. She shook her head and Annie groaned 'Why not you're so good'. Annie over exaggerates she thought. Aaliyah new that she was a decent chaser but she really didn't think she was good enough to be on the Gryffindoor team. Especially not when they already had three brilliant chasers. 'I'm not that good and besides all the Chaser positions are full'. Annie thankfully let it drop.

They continued catching up for a few minutes when Aaliyah's stomach growled. She blushed, 'I think I'll go get something off the trolley, I'm starving, any of you want anything'. Kensy chucked a galleon at her which she caught swiftly, 'Get me a chocolate frog'. Aaliyah walked through the train searching for the trolley. She was about to give up and go back to her compartment when she finally spotted it near the end of the train. She grabbed a handful of chocolate frogs, a pack of every flavour beans, some licorice wands and a few cauldron cakes. She handed the trolley witch a few galleons and turned to walk back to the compartment when a voice next to her spoke, causing her to jump and drop her sweets. 'Hungry' the voice chuckled, she turned around and felt a blush spread to her cheeks. The owner of the voice was Liam Finnigan, a Gryffindoor in her year, he had shaggy blond hair and pale blue eyes and was quite good-looking in Aaliyah's opinion. 'Just a bit' she said crouching down to pick up her sweets. Liam bent down to help her 'If I'd known you had this much of a sweet tooth I would've of offered to buy you something, from Honeydukes ages ago'. He sent her a smile and for some reason she felt her heart speed up 'But maybe you can take me up on my offer next Hogsmeade visit'. She blushed again, and tried to play it cool, summoning everything she'd ever learned from Kensy about flirting. 'Oh..um..like a date? she asked in what she hoped was a nonchalant manner. 'If you want it to be?' he grinned. 'Oh..um..ya I..I'd like that' she replied twirling a lock of her chocolate brown hair around her finger. He grinned 'Great, it's a date then, see you at the castle' he waved before slipping into a nearby compartment.

Aaliyah walked back to her friends in a daze. She couldn't believe it, not only did Liam Finnigan just ask her out but her brother was nowhere near to ruin it. She opened the door to her compartment and sat down with an oddly dreamy look on her face. She took a deep breath 'Liam Finnigan just asked me to go to the first Hogsmeade trip with him' she announced. The girls stared at her in shock before letting out high-pitched squeals of delight, that no doubt the entire train could hear. Annie wrapped her arms around her 'Lea that's amazing!' she shrieked. Kensy started wiping faux tears from her eyes 'I can't believe it, my little girls is all grown-up'. Rose sat down in front of her a clapped her hands excitedly 'Tell us exactly what happened' she said eagerly.

Aaliyah recounted the story to them and by the time she was finished she couldn't tell who was more excited her or them. Annie turned to her 'What are you gonna do about your brother?'. Kensy and Rose's smiles fell but Aaliyah had already made up her mind. She was not, under any circumstances, going to let Christopher ruin this for her, she was going on that date whether he liked it or not. 'I'm not going to let Christopher ruin this, I'm going out with Liam no matter what he says'. Annie grinned at her 'Go you Lea!, Girl Power!'. Kensy rolled her eyes 'Now that that's sorted we can move on to a more important topic, what she's going to wear!'

While the girls got into, what she was sure was a simply fascinating debate about whether cardigans or sweaters are better, Aaliyah decided now would be a good time to get started on her sweets. She really wasn't kidding when she said she was starving.

* * *

The rest of the journey passed pretty quickly and before Aaliyah knew it they had reached Hogwarts. She was currently seated in the great hall. Rose sat beside her and Kensy and Annie sat aross from them. She looked down the table and saw Liam seated with Frank Longbottom and Richard Smith. He caught her gaze and winked at her, she offered him a shy smile in the response. Rose cooed at her from beside her. She was about to roll her eyes her friend when her stomach growled 'What is taking the first years so long!' she complained, banging her fist on the table, 'I'm starving'. Kensy shook her head 'Do you ever think about anything other than your stomach?'. 'Nope' she replied cheerfully causing Kensy to roll her eyes and the other girls to laugh.

'You're not wrong you know' Rose said checking her watch 'they are taking longer than usual', no sooner than Rose had finished her sentence the doors of the great hall swung open to reveal Professor Longbottom, followed by a large group of terrified looking first years. The sorting moved pretty quickly starting with Adams, Aibigail and ending with Zabini, Cassandra. Aaliyah didn't pay much attention to the sorting but offered a polite applause when a student was sorted into Gryffindoor.

Finally at long last the feast appeared, filling the four tables with dish after dish of food. Aaliyah grabbed her plate and filled it as much as she possibly could and promptly shoved a huge spoon of food into her mouth. Kensy wrinkled her nose 'Could you please close your mouth when you chew' she cried exasperatedly, she then pointed at Rose 'and your no better'. Rose swallowed the food that was currently in her mouth and grinned 'Hey, I'm a Weasley we all eat like this'. Kensy let the the subject drop but Aaliyah could still hear her mumbling about how she was friends with a pair of animals.

Aaliyah simply ignored her and continued stuffing her face until she could eat no more. After everyone had finished eating the plates vanished from the tables and Professor McGonagall stood up at the staff table. She offered the hall a rare smile 'I hope you all had a great summer, I would like to take the liberty of inviting you all back for the new school year'. She paused 'Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that all Weasleys Wizard Wheezes products are banned from hogwarts and that the full list of forbidden items can be viewed in his office. I would also like to inform the first years and remind some of our older students that the forbidden forest is _strictly_ out of bounds' she clasped her hands together ' Now, everyone has had a long day of travelling so if the Prefects would now lead the first years to their common rooms that will be all'.

There was a sudden flurry of movement around the hall as everyone was anxious to go to bed. Rose turned to the girls 'I've got to go show the first years to the common room, see you in the dorm' the girls nodded at Rose's excuse before she went off to try and round up the rowdy first years'. The three remaining gryfinndoors walked out of the great hall in the direction of the common room andAaliyah yawned 'I'm exhausted'. 'All that eating must've tired you out' Kensy said dryly. Annie reached over and patted the blonde girl's shoulder 'You're just going to have to except the fact that our darling Lea will never have any table manners' she laughed 'Hurry up you two, I'm sure Lea's eager to get to bed so she can dream about Liam. The two girls laughed and Aaliyah felt a blush spread to her cheeks 'Oh hush'. After they reached the fat lady and got the password of a frazzled looking fifth year prefect (Hippogriff feathers if you were wondering) the girls hurried up to their room.

Rose was already in her pyjamas when they entered the dorm. Aaliyah plopped down on her bed 'How was baby-sitting the first years?'. ' Well there were no Weasleys or Potters starting hogwarts this year, so fairly normal'. Aaliyah grinned, last year when Rose's cousins Molly and Roxanne were first years, they turned all the prefects' hairs blue. She yawned again, and pulled the thick duvet over her body, not even bothering to change out of her robes. 'Night' she called to the girls before she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Well that's it. It only took me four days but it's finally done. Yay!**

 **Now some bad news. Okay so I'm going away to summer camp on Sunday and laptops aren't allowed, so unless I can finish writing the next chapter in two days (which I doubt) it's going to be 3-4 weeks before I update again. Please don't be mad. I'm really sorry!**

 **Next Chapter:** **It's the first day of school and Aaliyah's going to get some amazing news. We're also going to get a chance to meet all of Christopher's friends (James included!) and we will also see a little bit of Liam.**

 **Please follow this story and I would also love to hear you feed back in the reviews**

 **~Bookworm742 xxx**


	2. An Interesting First Day

**Hi guys so its been awhile but I'm back. I'd just like to say thank you to** ** _tilltherewasyou, madstar95, Pandora Merga Black, Michand_** **and _Laboulett_ who all either followed or favourited this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not J.K Rowling**

* * *

Aaliyah woke up, except it wasn't like the peaceful and graceful ones you see in muggle films, where the girl adorably rubs her eyes and birds start singing. No, she was woken up by a pillow being forcefully thrown at her head and the shrill voice of Rose Weasley shouting at her.

'Aaliyah Julianna Wilson, get your lazy arse out of bed or we will leave you here'. Aaliyah sat and groaned stretching out her limbs and cracking her knuckles, causing her friend Annie to wince loudly and give her a dirty look 'Must you insist on doing that'. Aaliyah laughed and hopped out of bed yawning ' How long till breakfast?', 'Half an hour' said Rose from across the room where she was currently struggling to put on her tights.

Aaliyah ran her fingers through her brown hair and walked into the bathroom wincing slightly at the feel of the cool tiles on her bare feet. She quickly showered and used a spell to dry her hair, before getting dressed and tying her hair up into loose pony tail. 'Ready' she announced to her for friends. The girls picked up their bags and walked to the great hall.

The four girls entered the hall which was already quite full and sat down at the gryffindoor table. Further down the table Aaliyah could see her brother laughing with his friends. Aaliyah then busied herself with piling her plate high with whatever food she could. She was just about to take a bite of particularly plump sausage, when Kensy jabbed her in the side. Causing her to turn to the blonde girl next to her 'What?'.

Kensy didn't answer, instead she grabbed the hair tie from Aaliyah's hair causing it to fall down around her shoulders, she then unbuttoned the top two buttons of Aaliyah's blouse. What are you doing?' Aaliyah hissed at her confused as to why her friend had interrupted her eating to make her look like tart.

'Liam Finnegan just walked in' she smirked 'and you're going to go to Hogsmeade with him if it's the last thing I do'. Aaliyah flushed bright red causing her so called friends to cackle at her embarrassment. ' But seriously Lea, I'm not surprised he's interested, you got hot over the summer' Rose said knowingly.

Aaliyah rolled her eyes 'What are you taking about?'. Annie tilted her head to the side ' No, I see what she means, you were always pretty Lea but you've gotten seriously fit over the summer'.

Aaliyah flushed, she had slimmed out over the summer and had developed some muscle in her arms and legs, but surely it wasn't anything noticeable. Kensy let out loud laugh 'Ironic isn't it' she grinned 'it's because of your brother you're about to become sexually active'. Aaliyah shrieked and buried her face in her hands 'Oh just let me eat in peace'.

She chanced looking up from her hands and began devouring the mountain of food that sat in front of her. 'Manners' Kensy sniffed. Aaliyah stuck her tongue out at her and went back to eating, her mother's cooking simply could not live up to that of the Hogwarts house elves'.

'You're so lucky Lea, you can eat what ever you want and look like a bloody model' Annie pouted pinching her sides. Annie Johnston, was the shortest member of their foursome, but what she lacked in height she made up for with her curves that had caused boys to swoon since third year.

Rose scoffed 'Please, I'd kill for your curves, I look like a bloody ten year old boy'. Before the girls could assure Rose that she is in fact much better looking than a ten year old boy, Professor Longbottom came over to give them their schedules.

'Let's see, here you are Miss. Line' he sorted through the pieces of parchment 'and Miss. Johnston and yours ' he said handing the girls their schedules. Then he turned to her 'As for you Miss. Wilson, I would like to have word with you about your schedule if you don't mind coming with me' he gave her a knowing grin 'I'm sure you won't mind missing some of your Double potions' She grinned back as her friends laughed. She was absolutely rubbish at potions, Last year she had accidentally singed off Lizzie MacMillan's eyebrows.

She followed Professor Longbottom out of the great hall. As she walked by Liam Finnegan, he grinned at her and sent her a wink, she gave him small wave and was sure she could feel colour rushing to her cheeks. While she was following Professor Longbottom she noticed that he had walked right passed his office. She was about to ask him if he had made a mistake, when he stopped in front of the large stone griffin that she knew to be the entrance to the headmistress's office. Aaliyah wondered what could be so important that the headmistress had to be involved, perhaps Proffesor Slughorn has requested that she should not be in his class anymore because of her tendency to blow things up.

She walked up the stairs to the headmistress's office and began to get a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach, she knew that she had done something wrong but what if thought that she had. What if they thought that she cheated in her OWL's and that she was actually being brought here so her wand could be snapped. Or what if some crazy woman killed someone and used polyjuice potion to make themselves look like her and they were going to send her to Askaban. Her mind raced to hundreds of possible reasons as to why she was here most of which ended with her killed or worse expelled.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a laugh from professor McGonagall 'Don't worry Miss. Wilson, you're not in trouble we simply want to talk to you about Charms, please take a seat'. It was then Aaliyah noticed Professor Flitwick standing beside her. She was extremely confused as to why they would want to talk to her about Charms, it was her best subject.

'Miss Wilson, Professor Flitwick here has told me about your aptitude for Charms' Professor McGonagall said seriously but not unkindly 'He, Professor Longbottom and I have discussed it and we would like to offer you the opportunity to study 7th year level charms and take your NEWT this June'.

Aaliyah stared at her blankly but somehow she managed to form a sentence 'But Professor, surely you can't be serious, I'm good at charms but I'm not that good'

Professor Flitwick stepped forward 'Oh I beg to differ, why I haven't had a student with such a talent in charms since..' he scratched his head 'since Lily Evans' he beamed sharing a nostalgic smile with Professor McGonagal.

Aaliyah's first instinct was to tell him that he was mad but then she thought about what he had said. Aaliyah had never been told she had a talent for something before, sure she was good at Quidditch but it was her brother who possessed a natural talent for it. She couldn't sing like Annie, she wasn't good at makeup like Kensy, she wasn't smart like Rose, but charms had always been something that she had found easy and to her brother's horror fun. The fact that she could finally have a talent, something to make her stand out against her friends and brother's was the reason for her answer.

'Yes, I'd like to do it Professor' she said with a new found confidence.

Professor Flitwick clapped his hands together 'Excellent decision Miss Wilson, excellent'.

Professor McGonagal looked at her over her glasses 'Well now that's sorted we'll have to make a few changes to your schedule, when the rest of your year have charms you will have a free period and vice-versa' she said handing her the schedule ' Now off to class, double potions I believe'. Aaliyah nodded, barely holding in a grimace at the thought of potions. She was just about to close the door behind her when Professor McGonagal spoke again 'I'll be expecting great things from you Miss Wilson'.

Aaliyah flushed 'Th-thank you Professor'. It wasn't until Aaliyah had begun her trek down to the dungeons for potions that she realised what her decision would mean. She was going to be in the same Charms class as her brother. That should be fun

* * *

Aaliyah knocked on the door of the Potions classroom and walked in 'I'm sorry I'm late professor, I was talking to the headmistress'.

Professor Slughorn looked up from his desk 'That's quite alright Miss Wilson, you're just in time for us to assign partners for the year' he skimmed the piece of parchment in his hand let's see you can go with Mr. Potter. She looked over at the dark-haired slytherin and he nodded at her. She walked over to him and sat on the stool next to him.

'Hey' Aaliyah smiled at him 'What'd I miss?'

He ran a hand through his hair and smirked 'Just our best friends being partnered together' he said nodding his head to the right of the class. She looked to where he was gesturing and saw the familiar curly red mane that belonged to Rose sitting next to a boy with blonde hair that was sopale it had to belong to Scorpius Malfoy.

She grinned at him 'That should be interesting to say the least' she brushed her long hair, which now fell around her face thanks to Kensy, out of her eyes 'What are we even making?' she sighed.

'Draught of the living dead' he said opening up his textbook.

'Ill go get the ingredients even I can't mess that up' she laughed and walked over to the storage cupboard to get the ingredients. She went back over to where Albus was and placed the ingredients on the desk in front of them. She rubbed her hands together 'Right, give me something easy, that I can't mess up'.

Albus turned to look at her ' You can't be that bad, you managed to get a good enough gradde to get into this class'.

'Please, I barely scraped an E, while you as Slughorn has dubbed you the 'potions prince' probably got an O without trying' she teased.

Albus groaned 'ugh, that stupid nickname, Scorpius already gives me enough trouble about it, don't you start!'.

She laughed 'Fine, what should I do?'

'You can cut the Valerian sprigs and get the juice from the Sopophorous Beans'

She nodded and began cutting the Valerian sprigs into equal pieces, while Albus did the complicated stirring and added some sort of powder she didn't know the name of. She finished with the sprigs and tried to cut the Sopophorous Beans but they kept slipping out from under the knife. She held one of the large pearly-white beans between her fingers and ran the blade of the knife through it, but she quickly brought her hand to her mouth when she felt the sharp sting on the knife slicing her finger.

Albus looked up from the steamy cauldron 'Are you okay?' he asked concernedly. Aaliyah examined her finger and saw that there was a thin shallow cut.

'It's fine, it's not even bleeding, it's just these bloody beans, they're impossible to cut!' she exclaimed.

'Try and crush them' he offered.

Aaliyah raised her eyebrows 'What?'.

He chuckled 'Here give me the knife' Aaliyah silently handed him the knife, and watched in awe as he used the side of the blade to crush the bean and juice came flowing out of it.

Aaliyah shook her head and laughed 'Merlin, now I know why they call you the 'Potions Prince''.

He flushed slightly and ran a hand through his hair 'It's nothing really I just modified the instructions slightly to make it easier and to get the maximum amount juice from the beans.

Aaliyah began to crush the beans and squeeze the juice into the bubbling cauldron 'Bloody genius is what you are'.

The rest of the class passed rather quickly. The only incident was when Aaliyah nearly added Monkswood instead of Wormwood to the poition but Albus noticed before she could cause the potion to blow up in their faces. Professor Slughorn walked up to their desk 'Let's see what our Potions Prodigy has made today!' he beamed. Albus looked at her and pulled a face at their Professor's antics. 'Hmm, colour looks right' he dropped in a small leaf and it turned black and shriveled up 'Positively Perfect!' he beamed 'Well done you two'.

Aaliyah's mouth dropped opened and she turned to Albus 'Albus Potter, you are officially the best potions partner I've ever had' she announced.

He shrugged 'Well it's like you said I'm a genius'.

* * *

Aaliyah plodded down next to Rose at the Gryfindoor table, 'Hey' she said and the three girls replied with a chorus of hellos.

'So what did Longbottom want this morning' Annie asked her between mouthfuls.

Aaliyah grinned 'Well, I was offered the chance to do 7th year charms and take my NEWT this June'

The three girls looked at her in shock and she could've sworn that Annie nearly fell of the bench. The silence was finally broken by Rose 'Oh my God Lea, that's amazing!' she squealed

'What did you say?' enquired Annie.

'Well at first I was going to say no, but then Flitwick started talking about how I'm apparently talented and I said yes' she told them.

'Who would've thought our little Lea is actually a genius' Kensy cooed.

Aaliyah rolled her eyes 'Oh shut up' then she smirked 'So Rosie, how are you finding your new Potions partner?'

Rose groaned 'Ugh, Malfoy is so annoying, do you know what he said to me, he said that I looked pretty, who does he think he is!'

Kensy nodded 'the nerve of him' she said sarcastically'

'I know!' Rose agreed 'he is such an arrogant prat, I mean is he stupid or does he realise how gorgeous he is, ugh I hate him!'

Kensy and Aaliyah shared a look and the three girls all struggled to hold back laughs. 'Sounds Dreadful Rose' Annie giggled.

The girls went back to eating their lunches and making idle conversation. Aaliyah felt someone sit down beside her and she looked up to see Liam Finnegan.

'Hey Lea' he grinned at her.

She tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear 'Hey Liam' she smiled.

'So Lea I've got a free period after lunch and was wondering if you want to hang out'

Aaliyah's smile fell when she realised she wouldn't be able to accept his invitation 'Actually I can't I've got charms after lunch'

He looked confused 'I'm in your charms class and we don't have it till Wednesday'

She flushed 'I'm actually doing 7th year charms this year'

He looked surprised 'Oh, maybe some other time then?' he asked

'Ya sure'

'See ya later then' he grinned.

'Bye' she waved.

She turned back to her friends who all giggled 'Aww, Lea, you two are so cute!' Annie squealed.

'But seriously Lea, we _need_ to work on your flirting skills' Kensy berated.

'Oh Hush, she did great' Rose argued.

Aaliyah laughed 'Anyway I need to get to charms, my brother _and_ Potter in the same class, yay' she sighed.

The girls laughed 'Have fun' Rose waved.

* * *

Aaliyah walked into the Charms classroom and took a seat at a desk two rows from the back. A few of the people who where in the classroom looked at her curiously, wondering what 6th year was doing in a 7th year class but she managed to go more or less unnoticed until her brother and her friends entered the class room. She could hear them thunder into the classroom, laughing their heads off. She had avoided sitting in the back row in the hope that her brother wouldn't notice her. It didn't work.

'Lea!' Christopher exclaimed, he walked over and sat in the seat next to her. His friends all followed suit, Fred Weasley sat on her other side and Ciaran Wood and Potter sat in front of her.

She groaned 'Great, your all sitting here'.

Christoper looked at her confused 'You're a 6th year, Lea'

'Well spotted' she told him drily.

'So why are you here?' he chirped

She figured that if she told him the truth he'd leave her alone 'Professor Flitwick thought that I should be in this class instead of the 6th year one'.

Christopher groaned 'Oh where did I go wrong, my sister is a nerd'. She rolled her eyes.

'You know that's quite impressive' Ciaran Wood said to her, she smiled at him, out of all her brother's friends she had always liked Ciaran the best.

Christopher tilted his head from side to side and she knew that there was something he was dying to ask her 'Oh spit it out already?'

'So what did Finnegan want at lunch?' he said innocently.

She rolled her eyes 'Why were you watching me?'

'Answer the question' he said seriously

Aaliyah sighed, if he was going to be a prat she'd give him a taste of his own medicine 'Well if you must he was wondering which broom cupboard I wanted to meet him in to shag, I'm thinking the one on the fourth floor, what do you think?' she said sweetly.

Fred snorted from beside her and she could see Ciaran and Potter trying to hold in laughter. Christopher meanwhile looked like his eyes were about to pop out of their sockets and he seemed to be shaking with anger 'I think that Finnegan is about to be a dead man and forbid you from talking to him again'.

She snorted, he was so gullible 'You can't forbid me from doing anything'

'Yes I..' he noticed the look on her face '..you were joking weren't you?'

'Yep' she said popping the p.

Potter ran a hand through is hair and snorted 'It's not like Finnegan would be interested in your little sister anyway'.

Aaliyah felt her blood boil, Potter always said things like that to try and tear her down and he never called her Lea or even Wilson, always Christopher's little sister. She glared at him, and all thoughts of hiding her date from her brother disappeared and were replaced by anger 'Actually Liam came over to ask me to Hogsmeade she seethed, bending the truth the slightly.

Before a full on fight could develop between the two, Professor Flitwick walked in shutting the door behind him. 'Welcome back class, I hope you all had a good summer' he squeaked 'We have a new addition to the class this year, Miss Wilson from 6th year, I'm sure you'll make her feel welcome'

Aaliyah felt the blood rush to her cheeks as everyone turned to look at her, she really did need to work on her blushing problem.

'Today we will be working on conjuring water, the incantation is Aguamenti, let me demonstrate' he said the spell and with a flourish of his wand a stream of clear water flew from its tip. Aaliyah noted the way he moved his wand in a swirl shape. 'Now I would like you all to spend the rest of the class trying'.

Next to her her brother forcefully waved his wand while saying the incantation and nearly hit himself in the face in the process. On her other side Fred seemed to be just jabbing his wand in front of him and Aaliyah wasn't sure if he was attempting the spell or he was simply trying to hit Potter in the head. She hoped it was the latter.

Aaliyah decided to practice the swirl hand motion before attempting the spell. She did this a few times but stopped when she noticed Potter looking at her 'Has the Charms genius forgot the spell' he teased.

She felt another wave of anger rush through her, she gave him a pointed look and did the hand movement again this time accompanied by the words. She said the spell clearly 'Aguamenti' and jet of water flew from her wand and quite satisfyingly hit Potter right in the face.

'Look everyone, Miss Wilson's got it!'Professor Flitwick exclaimed with a somewhat proud look on his face 'Ten points to Gryfindoor'. She turned to Potter and smirked at him. He turned away grumbling something about 'arrogant little 6th years' but she found she was too pleased with herself to care. Aaliyah:1 Potter:0

By the end of the class the only other person who was able to get the spell was surprisingly Potter. But he only got 5 points so Aaliyah viewed the class as a win. The bell rang and Aaliyah said a quick goodbye to Christopher, Fred and Ciaran and pointedly ignored Potter. She walked out the door and saw Rose waiting for her 'Hey, how was 7th year Charms' she asked.

Aaliyah thought about the class and gave the only suitable answer she could think of 'It was interesting'.

* * *

 **Well that's it chapter 2 is finished and I must say I'm quite proud. I've just spent the last 3 days finishing it and its nearly 4,000 words. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Please, please, please Follow, Favourite and Review**

 **~Brianna xx**


	3. Quidditch Tryouts

**Hi guys, I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed!**

 **Disclaimer** : **I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

The rest of the week passed quickly and without any incidents. Saturday morning dawned bright and early and for once Aaliyah was the first one up, the Gryfindoor Quidditch try-outs were today. Despite her brother's moaning that she should try out, Aaliyah was simply going to watch. The team was in need of a new Beater and Seeker but technically every position was up for grabs. Aaliyah had no doubts that her brother would make it on the team, as he had every year since his 3rd year.

This Captain this year was Potter and as much as Aaliyah hated to admit it he was talented. All of her brother's friends were on the team last year, Fred played beater, Ciaran was Keeper and Potter and her brother were Chasers. Even if Aaliyah had wanted to be on the team it wouldn't have mattered because a fifth year, by the name of Allison Murphy held the final Chaser position and she was Gryfindoor's star-chaser.

Aaliyah put on a comfy pair of leggings and a warm hoodie, she tied her hair up into a messy bun at the top of her head. She then began to wake the other girls, Kensy was the easiest to get up and began to get dressed, sleepily muttering about how a lady rises with the sun (If you asked Aaliyah she'll tell you that a lady rises whenever the hell she wants).

Annie was slightly harder to wake as she was wrapped up tightly in about five different blankets and was cuddling her latest romance novel but after some severe poking she got up and was currently rubbing her eyes and yawning.

Rose was the hardest to get up, being the perfect prefect she is she always makes sure to get up early on weekdays which meant that she loved to thoroughly take advantage of weekends and was at present snoring softly in her bed, her curly hair sticking up in opposite directions. Aaliyah tried poking her, pulling off her blankets and hitting her with her pillow, it seemed that the _only_ thing that was able to wake Rose was the alarm clock her mother gave her, but Aaliyah didn't know how to work the muggle contraption.

Aaliyah did not want to risk leaving her and having to suffer the fiery red-head's temper later. So instead she tried a different tactic, she bent down low and pushed Rose's hair from her ear. Aaliyah thought for a second then she whispered 'I think Malfoy likes you' and it did the trick.

Rose sat up like a shot 'Really?' she asked excitedly, then she seemed to get a hold of herself, she stuck her nose in the air 'Not that I care or anything, I was just thinking about um.. how I would be able to use that against him'.

Aaliyah giggled 'You sure you don't care Rose, you seemed very excited' she teased.

'Of course not' she insisted, then she lowered her voice a bit 'It's not true is it'.

Aaliyah shook her head and noticed with glee the way Rose's face fell slightly, she decided to make it her goal to get them together. Kensy had been watching the whole exchange raised a brow 'You planning on getting dressed lover girl?' she called while putting on her shoes.

Rose blushed and hastily began to get dressed, she pulled on a purple jumper over her pyjama top and slipped on a pair of tracksuit bottoms. She tried to comb her hair but the brush kept getting stuck in her curly locks, she groaned 'Oh I give up!' and pulled a garishly orange woolly hat with the Chudley Cannons logo on it over her head. She slipped on an old pair of trainers and turned to us 'Finished' she said smugly gesturing to her odd ensemble.

Kensy scoffed in her choice of outfit but in Rose's defence not everyone had the energy to gel their hair and match their shoes to their nail polish at 8 o'clock on a Saturday morning like Kensy did.

Aaliyah pulled on a coat over her green knitted jumper and bounced her way down the stairs. The other girls trailed behind her with less enthusiasm. Aaliyah let out a sigh as she smelt the scent of breakfast wafting out of the great hall, her love of Quidditch only slightly surpassed her love of food. She had to remind herself that it was a weekend and that she would be free to gorge herself on bacon in the kitchens once the trials were over.

They walked down to the pitch and Aaliyah wrapped her arms around herself for warmth. The sky was a dull grey and she was thankful it wasn't raining. They climbed the wooden stairs to the stands and Aaliyah jumped up them two steps at a time, excited for today's tryouts. The other girls walked behind her at a much more subdued pace and by the time they reached the top Annie was muttering about how she was mad to want to do this so early.

They sat down in the middle of the stands and huddled together for warmth. She looked down at the pitch and could see her brother laughing with his friends and Allison Murphy, the third Gryffinndor chaser. She was a fifth year and was wicked fast on a broom.

Her brother caught her eye and grinned up at her offering her a lazy wave. She grinned back, waggling her fingers in his direction. Kensy leaned her blonde head on her shoulder 'Not to be weird Lea, but your brother's gotten right hot over the summer' she said biting her lip.

Aaliyah scrunched up her face 'If you insist on being horny for my brother can you please to it elsewhere' she groaned.

Annie laughed 'Her horniness is the main aspect of her personality, Lea'

Kensy scowled and shoved Annie in the shoulder 'No it isn't'

Rose grinned 'She's right her slutiness is' , The girls lost it at that and broke into fits of laughter and didn't stop until Aaliyah shushed them all.

'Tryouts are starting shut up'. The girls settled down apart from a few whispers that Aaliyah blocked out, she was too focused on what was happening on the pitch.

Potter began shouting orders at them to divide up by position they were trying out for, she recognised a few familiar faces in the crowd a right number of whom were Rose's cousins. The players began flying laps around the pitch which quickly thinned out the weaklings. One bright red blur stood out to her, she identified the girl as Lily Potter and she was currently zooming around the pitch passing out all the other flyers. That girl had serious promise and if she remembered correctly she was only a fourth year. Her skill on a broom was not surprising though considering who her family is.

Tryouts continued and the seekers were sent to search for the snitch. She then turned her attention to the Beater's. Richard Smith a boy in her year looked promising he had good aim but his swings were lacking in strength. What surprised her though was Roxanne Weasley none other than the sister of Freddie Weasley. She was a third year and was tiny compared to the rest of the players trying out for the position but she swung her bat at the bludger with such strength that a large crack echoed around the pitch.

Aaliyah raised her eyebrows 'Hmph'

Rose laughed 'Uncle George has had Roxy hitting bludgers as soon as she was big enough to hold a bat'.

Kensy shook her head 'Only Weasleys are that mad about Quidditch'

'I don't know' Annie butted in 'Lea and Christopher could sure give them a run for their money'

'I still don't understand why you're not trying out Lea' Rose said shaking her head.

Aaliyah rolled her eyes 'I've already told you a million times, there's no places free on the team'

'Ya but Allison didn't get on the team until our fourth year which is three year that you could've but didn't try out' Rose argued.

'Look can you just drop it' she sighed

Rose pouted 'fine but if you don't try out next year I'll drag you down to the pitch by your hair'

Aaliyah snorted 'Okay, you've made your point'.

Rose grinned triumphantly 'I'm holding you to that'

Aaliyah sighed because she knew that Rose would definitely hold her too it.

* * *

The tryouts had finished and unsurprisingly Lilly Potter and Roxanne Weasley were the new additions to the team as seeker and beater respectively. Although she had to admit if she didn't know how much Potter wanted to win this year it would look rather fishy that Allison was the only member of the team with no personal ties to Potter.

Clearly some other people had thought of this too as Cassidy Vane was currently arguing with him 'It's not fair, you obviously only put her on the team because she's your sister!' she ranted 'The only reason half these people are even on the team is because they're your friends anyway'.

Aaliyah's jaw dropped in outrage, her brother may be the most annoying person in Hogwarts but no one can claim he has no talent and get away with it 'Actually Cassidy they're on the team because they have talent something that you obviously lack' she said giving her a scathing look. Kensy burst out laughing 'You absolute Queen Lea!' she whispered in a low tone and Aaliyah heard Freddie whistle appreciatively.

Cassidy spluttered 'Ya well I didn't want to be on this team anyway' she said before storming off.

'Merlin Lea, since when are you such a bitch' Annie giggled giving her a praising look.

Aaliyah shrugged, she'd came after her brother what was she supposed to do.

She was pulled from my stupor by Potter's angry voice 'I was handling her just fine, I didn't need you butting in like that'

Aaliyah was a bit hurt by his harsh tone but it was Potter so what could she expect. So, she simply rolled your eyes 'Don't flatter yourself, I didn't do it for you' she turned to her brother who was watching them with a worried look on his face 'I did it because I didn't waste my whole summer helping you practice just so Cassidy Vane of all people could say that your only on the team because you're friends with _him '_ she said gesturing to Potter.

Christopher mimed wiping away tears 'I didn't realise you cared so much'.

Aaliyah rolled her eyes and said teasingly 'Of course I care, you're an idiot but you're my idiot'.

He held a hand to his heart 'I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me'.

She shoved him gently and he responded by wrapping his arm around her shoulders and ruffling her hair.

'Well I'm hungry so.. Race you!' he called before breaking into a sprint towards the castle.

Aaliyah gasped and took off after him, abandoning her friends as her competitive nature took over but she looked behind her just in time to see Potter glaring at her retreating figure. She grinned Aaliyah: 2 Potter: 0.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long but that's it! Enjoy!**

 **Please review so I know what you think !**

 **\- Brianna**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so I'm back, finally. In my defence though I am doing exams. Ill keep it short and sweet, so here's the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I am obviously not J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

With school started up again the weeks seemed to move quickly and before she knew it, it was already October. Halloween was a week away and the Hogsmeade trip was that weekend. All the younger years could talk about was the Halloween feast but for the 4th years and above, the Gryffindor Hallowen party was all anyone could talk about. Aaliyah and her friends being no exception.

'Here, what costumes are you all thinking of, because I haven't a clue', Rose said taking a sip from her pumpkin juice.

'Hmm I haven't really... Oh my God!' Annie shrieked.

Aaliyah jumped and looked up from lunch 'What?' she said looking behind her for what could've grabbed the curly haired girl's attention.

'I've just thought of the perfect thing to go as for the party' Annie grinned, clapping her hand 'Wonder Woman!'.

Aaliyah shared a look with Kensy ' You do realise we've no idea what that is right'

'Ugh, Purebloods'

Aaliyah grinned 'Actually I'm a half blood'

Annie scowled 'Ugh same difference' she turned to Rose ' you know who she is right Rosie'.

Rose nodded ' Ya, it was on the telly at Gran and Granddad Granger's last Christmas'.

'Right, well away from Annie's crackpot ideas, I want something that shows a bit of skin, maybe a cat' Kensy.

Aaliyah smirked 'I'm pretty sure you went as a cat last year'

'And the year before' Rose joined in giggling.

'Well not a cat then but something on that thought point' Kensy huffed.

Well I'm sure we can all figure it out in Hogsmeade anyway' Aaliyah added.

'Wait, isn't your date with Liam this weekend' Kensy asked

Aaliyah blushed 'I mean it was meant to be. He hasn't really said anything, maybe he's changed his mind'.

Kensy scoffed 'Changed his mind? please, what's there to change his mind about'

'Unless maybe your brother changed it for him' Annie said causing Rose to shoot her a look.

'I'm sure he'll bring it up soon, I imagine he just doesn't want to look desperate or some of that other tripe that Al is always going on about'

Aaliyah nodded 'I suppose' she checked her watch 'Well on that depressing note, I'm off to charms'

She stood up and swung her bag over her shoulder.

'Go get 'em tiger' Kensy grinned

Annie giggled 'Ya you show those seventh years who's boss'

Aaliyah laughed 'I'll see you in defence later'.

Aaliyah walked to Charms in contempt silence waving to the few people she knew milling through the halls. She walked into her classroom and threw her bag beside the desk near the back she had claimed for her own in September. She pulled out her textbook and placed it on her desk with thud. She didn't really think she'd need it though, Charms was usually a very practical class, that's what she loved about it.

She didn't really see the point in reading or writing down notes in class, they could easily do that in the library. They were here to learn magic and the best way to do that is by doing magic, she vehemently thought this was the case for all classes. Well all classes bar potions she thought with a shudder.

She was brought from her thoughts by the sound of her brother and his friend's entering the classroom. Honestly, it was hard not to hear them with all the noise they were making.

Christopher made a beeline for her direction and plonked down beside her. She soon found herself sandwiched between her brother and Freddie.

She sighed 'You know I was rather hoping you lot would leave me alone today

'But then where would that leave you, baby Wilson without five dashing blokes like ourselves to have the pleasure of sitting with' Freddie laughed throwing an arm around her shoulder.

She shrugged it off her 'It would leave me with less of a headache'

Potter snorted 'Well you must have a constant headache with all the school work you do, look you've your book ready and everything'

Aaliyah frowned 'There's nothing wrong with being prepared Potter' she snapped 'Maybe you should try it sometime'

'Maybe you should try getting a life'

'I have a life!' she said not liking the high pitch her voice took. She could already feel her face turning red in annoyance.

'Sure you do' he said with his annoying smirk on his face' 'if Homework counts as a life'.

She wasn't able to retort because Flitwick walked into the classroom and she could see Christopher looking between them as if he wasn't sure what side to take. She inwardly groaned. Aaliyah: 2, Potter: 1.

* * *

Charms continued in the same fashion it had begun. Potter snapping at her, her snapping back and Christopher trying and failing to act as a mediator. She was ready to get as far away from Potter as possible when Christopher stopped her.

'So, Lea are you going to Hogsmeade?' he asked and she replied with a nod.

'You going with the girls?' he pushed

She raised an eyebrow at his odd behaviour 'I suppose so'

'Good' he grinned 'I mean..um.. good that you're going that is'

She gave him a weird look 'You're acting weird'

'No I'm not' he said quickly. She examined him. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet and had his hand raised, rubbing the back of his neck.

She looked at him suspiciously 'Yes you are' she said 'you're hiding something and don't you think I won't find out what it is'

'No, I'm not!' he said raising his hands.

'Yes you are and I'm gonna go' she said turning on her heel and marching out the door.

She shook her head. He was her brother but she swore he got weirder and weirder every day. She started walking to Transfiguration but stopped when she heard a voice call her name. She turned and saw Liam casually leaned against a wall.

She moved towards him held back a scowl at the blush she could feel spreading across her cheeks 'Hey Liam' she said trying to sound casual 'Haven't seen you around in a while'.

He ran a hand through his dirty blond hair and she prayed to Merlin that he couldn't hear her increase in heart rate. 'Ya' he said 'I've been meaning to talk to you but some stuff came'.

They began walking and she wondered what he meant by that. 'Oh' she said 'well um that's too bad'. She wasn't really sure where the conversation was going considering he hadn't spoken to her in a month because of 'stuff'.

'I was wondering if you'd still like to go to Hogsmeade with me'

Aaliyah couldn't help the grin that spread to her face 'Sure, I'd love to'

He grinned at her 'Great, see you lea' he said walking off.

She grinned. It wasn't until later that day when she was in History of Magic did she wonder if Liam's 'stuff' had anything to do with her brother's odd behaviour. She made up her mind to ask Liam the next time she seen him and if the answer was yes she'd give her brother a right earful. But for now she wanted to just enjoy her good mood while it lasted.

* * *

 **Well there it is. Honestly it was a bit more dialogue heavy than the stuff I normally write so I hope it was good. I haven't proof read so excuse the mistakes.**

 **Bye till next time**

 **As always please favourite and follow and review. I'd love to hear your feedback**

 **~ Bree**


End file.
